


Darker Yet Darker

by doyouwanttohaveabadtime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of goo, F/M, Phantom Hands, Tentacles, Weird Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyouwanttohaveabadtime/pseuds/doyouwanttohaveabadtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware of the man who speaks in hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker Yet Darker

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my tumblr; doyouwanttohaveabadtime.tumblr.com.

Somewhere between Waterfall and Snowdin you get lost. You made a wrong turn, maybe, you don’t really know, but you can’t figure it out. After wandering for a while trying to retrace your steps, you come across the same corridor you’ve encountered twice already, though this time there’s a grey door in the middle of it. “That’s strange,” you think to yourself. The door certainly wasn’t there the other times you walked that way. You touch it, just to make sure it’s not a hallucination, and you jiggle the doorknob slightly. It’s unlocked. You pause. The wind blows through your hair softly, filling you with determination.

You turn the doorknob and the door opens with a click. It’s bright inside, and as your eyes adjust to the light, you start to feel uneasy for some reason. There’s a figure standing at the end of the room dressed in black, his mouth contorted into something that resembles a smile, eyes dark and inky. You suddenly feel chilled to the bone, and your breath catches in your throat. The hum of static fills your ears, yet the figure still does not speak. 

“Hello...” you mutter, taking several shaky steps forward. The figure makes no attempt to move, but his eyes flicker white. “Uh...who are....you? What is this?” you question, balling your hands into fists, ready for an attack. Suddenly, a dissonant, warbled noise mixed with what sounded like an attempt at regular speech fills your ears. You flinch and recoil, taking a few steps backwards. You twist your foot the wrong way accidentally and end up falling to the cold floor. The door slams behind you, and you freeze.

The figure moves slowly, sliding towards where you fell. He has no feet, presumably, just black shadowy tendrils oozing black liquid and curling against each other. You quickly try to hoist yourself up but the tentacles are quicker, gently wrapping around your arms and legs so you can’t move. The static hum gets louder, the discorded wailing echoes throughout the room. You squeeze your eyes shut. You’re afraid.

Suddenly, the room is silent, and you reluctantly open your eyes. The figure towers above you, examining you, white pinprick eyes nearly staring into your soul. The tendrils pulse against your arms and legs, but they don’t squeeze hard, nor do they hurt. You can’t stop shaking. 

[DON’T BE SCARED.] he says, finally. His voice is softer and more human than you had expected. You realize you’ve been holding your breath. [WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?] the figure asks, tilting his head to the side. Multiple disembodied hands appear out of nowhere and surround your body, but don’t touch you. He sighs.

There’s a too-long pause as you try to speak. The room is less cold now, you notice. “I...I got lost,” you mumble as you look up at him and then back to the ground again. “Was trying to get back to Snowdin and I screwed up along the way, I guess.” You nervously try to tug your limbs free again. 

[I SEE.] The tentacles loosen their grasp, and you can move your limbs again. There’s a line of sticky black ooze on your wrists that the appendages left behind. 

“I’m sorry,” you utter, looking back up again. “I’m sorry if I disturbed you, I didn’t mean to. I guess my curiosity got the better of me.” 

The figure laughs quietly, his mouth turning up in what resembled a more genuine smile. Black liquid drips from the cracks in his face. His real, attached hand touches your shoulder for a moment. 

[I’M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU, HUMAN. MY NAME IS W.D. GASTER. I AM ACTUALLY DELIGHTED THAT SOMEONE MANAGED TO FIND ME HERE. I’VE BEEN IN HERE QUITE SOME TIME.] He chuckles breathily, and his eyes dart up and down your form. [IT’S BEEN A VERY, VERY LONG TIME SINCE I’VE SEEN A HUMAN. I HOPE I DIDN’T FRIGHTEN YOU TERRIBLY.]

You allow yourself to smile despite the situation, and you pull yourself into a better sitting position. One pair of the floating hands rubs your back comfortingly, a second pair gently presses against your side, and a third pair starts massaging your shoulders. You make a pleased, satisfied noise as you look up. “Gaster,” you murmur slowly, leaning into the phantom touches. 

He slides a bit closer, and you reach out hesitantly, touching a sticky tentacle. His eyes close halfway in pleasure, and the appendage strokes your palm. [IT’S BEEN. A LONG TIME SINCE I’VE BEEN ABLE TO TOUCH SOMETHING TANGIBLE.] His voice warps into a breathy wheeze as you tighten your grasp on the tendril. You’re fascinated by him. You want to touch him. You cross your legs, shifting slightly.

Before you know it, the tentacles are back, wrapping around your legs and arms again, more insistent this time. All but one pair of hands scatter, allowing the two that are left behind to fiddle with the hem of your shirt. Gaster coughs. 

[IF THIS ISN’T FINE, I CAN STOP, YOU KNOW. JUST TELL ME.] His voice reverberates in your ears. You pause for a moment, knowing full well what was going to possibly happen.

“It’s fine,” you announce, pulling yourself off the floor as best as you can. The tendrils move with you, even help push you up. Gaster’s body continues to seep liquid and some of it pools on the floor around you. “I want this,” you offer, touching his belly. Your hand sinks into his body partially, and you leave it there for a moment before pulling it out. It’s sticky. 

Gaster shudders. 

[DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU’RE DOING TO ME?] he nearly whimpers. The hands fiddling with your shirt slide under it and up your stomach to your chest, pushing your bra up and over. Your breasts spill out, and Gaster cups them gently. He unfolds his arms from his back and gloved hands begin to stroke his own body. You vaguely notice a slit in his lower torso, but you’re too distracted by how his fingers deftly rub and pinch at your nipples to examine it. You barely realize that your shirt is being pulled up and over your head until you feel the cold air on your chest.

“Hey,” you start to say, but a tentacle gently presses against your lips. Your tongue lolls out as it worms its way into your mouth and starts seeping liquid. You suck on the tentacle, drool dribbling down your chin as it starts to slowly fuck your mouth. It stops for a moment and pulls out before splattering goo on part of your face. You swallow most of it and lick up whatever excess you can. 

When you finally look down, you realize that there’s an impossibly thick erection covered in fluid and jutting out of the slit on Gaster’s torso. The hands caressing your breasts move downward, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping your jeans, and you manage to kick your shoes off before your pants are tugged away. Your panties are fairly wet by now, and you squirm in Gaster’s grasp.

[OH.] he moans, using his corporeal hands to squeeze your thighs. [MY GOD. DID I DO THIS TO YOU?] Gaster asks, voice almost cracking on the last syllable. You nod and roll your hips up to further prove the point.

“I want you inside of me,” you say finally, gesturing to his leaking cock. His grin widens as he tugs your underwear off fully and pulls you closer to his body. With one hand, he starts to touch himself, and with the other, he gently runs a hand over your belly before starting to rub your clit. You groan and rut against him as he teases you and eventually positions a finger against your entrance.

[SO WET.] he groans before sliding the digit in and curling it against your walls. [AND, SO WARM.] You pant and drool as he inserts another finger and rubs his palm against your clit. [IS THIS ENOUGH?] Gaster asks as he removes his fingers and stops stroking himself. He looks at you expectantly.

“It’s fine.” You figure you were lubricated enough to get him inside of you, anyway. You could handle it as long as he took it slow. “Please...” you mumble. The tentacles tighten around your body and Gaster positions you slightly above him. You tense in anticipation before he lowers you slowly onto his dick.

The head slides in easily enough since it’s tapered, but the wide base stretches you almost uncomfortably. The dull burn eventually starts to feel good though, and you grunt as you manage to take more and more of him in you. Eventually you’re able to take all of his thick cock down to the base, and you can practically feel it throb inside of you. Your head lolls to the side.

[I’M GOING TO MOVE.] Gaster says as he strokes your cheek gently. Multiple tentacles grab at your body, pulling you up slightly before gravity tugs you down again. His fingers play with your nipples and gently rub your clit as he thrusts into you, finding a rhythm. Your legs shake and you can barely breathe as Gaster fucks you harder, pulling out a little bit more each time before ramming his dick back into you. [SO GOOD.] he moans, and the sound echoes in your ears. He shudders and makes a host of pleased noises as you writhe around him, feeling yourself getting closer. 

“Almost there...” you grunt. He shifts and rams his cock into you harder, and you almost choke from the new position. It’s almost too much to handle with his dick inside of you and his hands and all those tentacles touching you. You tense up suddenly, gasping loudly as you cum, moaning his name, eyes nearly rolling back into your head as you tighten around him.

[OH--] Gaster cries out, and you feel him jerk his body and his dick pulses and swells as he releases spurt after spurt of ooze inside of you. You're too tired to move but you can already feel the sticky liquid drip out of you and down your thighs. 

After you catch your breath, you look up finally. His eye sockets are nearly shut and there’s ooze all down his face. You feel warm and satisfied and deliciously stretched. “Thanks, Gaster,” you say as you lean into his touch. Slowly, the tentacles lift you up again, and there’s an audible squelch as he slides out of you. Your face heats up as you feel his cum leaking out of you, warm and sticky. Gaster clears his throat. 

[SORRY, I’VE GOTTEN CARRIED AWAY.] he says almost sheepishly, eyes bright and open again. You shift in the tentacles’ embrace and gasp suddenly as the phantom hands start cleaning the mess up and wiping the goo off your body. You shudder from the overstimulation. [TOO MUCH?] he asks, chuckling as you moan slightly. [I’M GOING TO SET YOU DOWN NOW.]

You feel yourself being deposited back on the ground again. The tentacles and hands uncurl themselves from you and slide back to Gaster’s body, disappearing into his torso again. You find your clothes and dress yourself again, making a quiet noise as you feel the very wet spot in your underwear. He really got you going. “Um, it’s fine, it doesn’t hurt or anything,” you say slowly as you stand up completely, brushing yourself off and attempting to fix your hair. “It was good, seriously.” You hear the door creak open behind you again and you idly wonder how long you’ve been in the room.

Even at your full height, Gaster is still much taller than you. You try to avoid stepping in some residual liquid as you inch closer. “Hey, can you lean down?” you ask, gesturing. He nods and accommodates your request, shifting himself so his face is finally level with yours. You touch his face gently, stroking his cheek before pressing your lips to his mouth. Gaster makes a noise in surprise. 

[HUMAN.] he groans. His grin grows, splitting apart to reveal a thick, inky tongue. Your eyes widen and you open your mouth carefully as he slides it inside, filling you. His tongue slithers down your throat and you feel yourself gag slightly, but it’s not an unwelcome intrusion. Your hands grasp at his face, fingers pressing into the oozing cracks. Soon, he pulls away, his tongue slipping back into his mouth. You lick your lips and swallow. 

“That, uh. Was sure something,” you say breathily, wiping your mouth with your hand. “Didn’t know you could do that.” 

Gaster laughs. [THERE ARE MANY THINGS I CAN DO. PERHAPS NEXT TIME I CAN SHOW YOU MORE.] It’s a direct statement, not a question, and you feel yourself tense in excitement. Gaster notices and puts a hand on your waist. [YES, I WOULD LIKE TO STUDY YOU FURTHER. I’D LIKE TO DO THIS AGAIN. BUT FOR NOW...] He draws back to his full height again, folding his hands behind his back.

“Oh. Um, yeah, I should probably get going,” you offer. You were on your way to do something after all, and hopefully this time you could find your way back without getting lost. “But I wanna see you again. You can uh, study me all you want.” You stifle a giggle and turn towards the door. “Bye, Gaster. And thanks again.” When you glance back, though, he’s gone. You look around, confused, before shrugging and making your way towards the door. The static hum returns for a moment and you shiver as you pass through the doorway and pull the door shut.

Next time you’ll make sure he uses that tongue elsewhere.


End file.
